I'm No Mutant
by White Wing Alchemist
Summary: Alyss never dreamed another world was the ticket to escape her abusive mother. Being throw into a new world with her boyfriend Rylie was almost a miracle. Until Intex comes after them. If they want to survive they'll need the help of a few bird kids...
1. Football and Rugby Jerk

_Chapter 1  
Football and Rugby Jerk_

**Okay so I decided to re-write the first chapter since I didn't get it the way I wanted to. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Ever have those times when you wonder how the heck you ended up in a situation? Have you ever wondered if there was some force of the universe that wanted to give you pay back for _something_ you did?

Yeah I've had those times.

Yes I've wondered.

I ask those pathetic questions now, at the worst of times.

Worst of times translates into "running because my life and the safety of others _depends_ on it".

I was exhausted, my lungs were burning, my heart felt like it would just give up at any moment. The fear of wondering when I could stop haunted at the edge of my mind.

By now I was use to the rhythm: right foot slams, slam on my left thigh, right foot slams, slam on my left thigh.

I didn't know if I had avoided what I was running from. I didn't dare stop in fear the wind howling in my ears blocked the sound of my pursuers.

What did I do to deserve this?

What had I ever done that made the universe unhappy with me?

Maybe if I step back I can find it out. But to know when this all really began is hard to tell. I'll just start a few days before my life turned upside down so far it became a topsy turvy right side up.

It felt like years ago, who knows how long ago it was that I was late for school...

_**Alyss's POV**_

Again, for the umpteenth time this year I was late for school. I was sprinting my little butt off, hoping it was one of those days my English teacher was twenty minutes late for class. Out of all the women in the world I get the one who doesn't give a crap about my life then beats me to a pulp when she gets calls from school. I was trying to rid myself of all my tears, clutching my right hand that still stung. My scruffy shoulder length sandy blond hair whipped out behind me as I ran, my shoulder bag slamming against my hip with blows that reminded me of the ones I got at home.

_No time to think about that._ I thought, rolling my mental dice.

I did this weird thing with dice that supposedly determines the amount of bad that's going to come from something. The dice consisted of a regular six sided die, three sided die, twelve sided die and eight sided die. It was like a scale, 1 being lowest to nothing, now if there was a twelve and 8 I was in crap load of trouble. I had physical dice for it but right now I wasn't going to stop to roll them.

I could hear the dice clinking together in my pocket and imagined that I was rolling them. Like usual the three and six die stopped first.

1 and 1 okay pretty low key.

Oh geez then the 12 die stopped on 6.

And to my horror the eight die stopped on, you guessed it **8**.

Okay let's go faster.

I got the school ready to throw up my guts, and was sure I had busted a lung, wheezing at every intake of breath. Pounding up the stairs to the third floor I just about ran into a teacher with a teetering stack of books. I thought my teacher was going to be angry at me, that's what I thought the 8 was for. Correction, the 8 was because I ran into Tor, some big jerk from 11th grade that hated me for some freaking reason. He was huge for his age with dark ruddy brownish black hair, palest skin you could come across and with dark eyes. His favourite outfit was a white shirt and black leather jacket with jeans even if it was summer.

"Watch it!" Tor snapped as usual when people ran into him, but when he looked down and saw me his reaction was instant and predictable.

He punched me square in the nose.

I fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs, my head slammed against the wall making me see black spots momentarily. I was lucky the guy didn't break my nose. From above I heard Tor howl in pain.

He had kept his thumb in his fist and that doesn't do nice things when your fist then hits something that gives resistance. I put a hand to my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding which it was. I swore that the floor rumbled as Tor came charging down the stairs with murderous dark eyes. I ducked out of the way and ran up the stairs, hoping to get somewhere before he could beat me to a pulp.

_No, no, no! Leave me alone you big oaf!_ I thought angrily when he grabbed my bag yanking me back.

Instinct made me spin around and slam him with the heaviest thing I had. Right then it would happen to be my textbook for my next class. If I ever get into these situations my style of fighting (if you could call it that and I hate fighting anyway) was attack and instantly retreat. However to retreat you have to really knock someone down. Even with slamming my textbook as hard as I could against Tor's head all he did was stumble back a bit then lunged for anything to hold me. I hadn't even gotten up two stairs when he dragged me back by my jacket. I flung my bag aside slipping out of my open jacket racing up the stairs with Tor on my heels. It didn't help that the jerk was on the football _**and**_ rugby team.

He caught up to me before I got to the door for the third floor, locking me in a hold slapping a hand over my mouth. Kicking and trying to scream did zilch to help from Tor dragging me down the stairs out of the school.

* * *

Okay instant really crappy action but whatever. This is one of those stories I have problems with starting, but I promise I'll try to make it better.


	2. Faking a Real Burn

_Chapter 2_  
_Faking a Real Burn_

_**Alyss's POV**_

A couple things you should know about me before I continue my encounter with Tor. Two years prior I had moved to a new house and school with my abusive alcoholic mother after my dad had ran away. He had been a doctor/natural healer, studying the use of traditional Asian herb medicine. His big thing in life was treat everyone with the utmost respect and nothing should be sorted out by violence.

I had taken that for a long time until one day in grade 6 I had accidentally did something to a group of kids getting my lights knocked out as a result. That's when dad explained it was fine for me to defend myself if I was ever put in harm's way. Just defend long enough that you had room to flee. I call it Fight then Flight.

Thing is I couldn't fight if my life depended on it.

Tor threw me against the box for the power generator, located across the field behind the school, dropping my bag not too far off from me.

Wheezing from lack of breath once again (or maybe the adrenaline of pure fear) I tried to use the generator box to stand up. In the reflection of the metal I saw a terrified girl with pale light brown skin, scruffy sandy blond hair and big fear filled forest green eyes. The scrawniest person having to fight the biggest and toughest, what was fair with this fight? "You act like you're so tough, like that little be kind to others thing makes you so big." Tor spat.

"What have I done to you?" I found myself saying sharply. I couldn't do squat to make someone hate me so much. I tried my hardest to give everyone a chance but something about Tor gave me _attitude_.

Tor advanced on me with a growl in his voice, "Don't you remember Katy Welby? You're the reason she ain't dating me no more."

"Kat had a right to know you were doing drugs _and_ cheating on her." I said in defense. Kat was a friend, it wasn't fair for her to be dating a boy that fought for control and didn't give jack about her. Kat never could hang out with us, it was always 'oh but Tor made plans for us'. It wasn't until after a few months she realized that when Tor made plans there was no going against those plans. That's when I stepped in to help her. "No she didn't! It was going just fine until you came into the picture." Tor roared and lunged at me.

"_**DUCK!"**_

I did as the voice told me too. Next thing I knew Verity, my best friend, was swinging her back pack over my head aimed for Tor. There was an audible _**thud!**_ as her bag collided with Tor's head knocking him out cold. I will never know what Verity keeps in her bag that is so heavy it doesn't bug her shoulders but can knock multiple people with one swing if you do it right. "You didn't have to knock him out." I said with a shaky voice as Verity pulled me up from my position on the ground to escape the wrath of her back pack.

"If I didn't, he would beat you to a crap Al. Now who's your best friend?" Verity asked with a goofy smile.

"You are." I said giving her a tight hug. "But you gotta stop being pretty you make me even more disastrous when you're standing next to me." Verity gave me a shove for that one. She had beautiful dark chocolate brown hair that flowed down halfway down her back, with the perfect brown tone to her skin. Her bright blue eyes stood out the most on her face, contrast to the rest of her dark looks. I wish I was that dark, anything to get away from the skin tone that was close to the woman I lived with.

"Wait what are you doing out here! I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't skip school." I said feeling betrayed that she might have broken her promise. "I'm not skipping Al I slept in again. Be glad that I did because if I didn't we could have had a crime scene on our hands." Verity said walking over to my bag chucking it at me. "Hey I can fight more than that to get away." I said glumly, quickly following after Verity. "Mhm, of _course_ you can." She grunted.

"Ver!" I whined. It was then I realized that we were coming upon a PE class. Oh Verity's PE class. "See you next block. Try not to get in any more shit okay?" Verity looked over to me in concern. I flinched at her language though nodded running off to English.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well I was in some deep trouble with the teacher for being so late but after voicing my excuse to her things kind of turned around. I heard Tor being called to the office along with Verity. Ha, with her there they were more likely to believe her. Ver might skip and get called to the office multiple times a week but when it came to something like this she was a pro at getting the principle's side. Verity would support me, saying that she was saving my life from Tor using her oh-so-famous Blubber Dramatics as she called it. No one could resist Verity's charm, the only reason she didn't have a boyfriend would be from her violent nature.

With that thought I drifted off into a daydream of my own boyfriend, Rylie. A year ago he moved here from somewhere in Nevada. Now I have no clue why his family would want to come here of all places, rainy cold Canada but I'm not complaining. He was amazing. It was just trying to spend time with him without my mom knowing was the problem. I had given up a lot of my freedom for a certain hope of mine.

I tried not to think of my mother, all the while hiding my hand during class. Didn't need anyone seeing that burn until next block.

Finally the bell rang and I shot off to cooking nearly running into Verity on the way there. "So?" I glanced over to her as we entered cooking. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard, it's just that I was so scared for Alyss's sake." Verity flipped her head slightly to the side, bring a closed hand near her mouth as if she was about to start crying, her face scared. "Very nice Ver-ity." I gladly plopped next to Rylie. He was bit taller than I was, with a lighter complexion than Verity. His short hair was so dark it looked black; the same could mostly be said for his eyes. No his eyes were definitely brown, a gorgeous deep brown I never got tired of staring into. I wrapped my arm around his holding his hand, leaning my head against his shoulder. Dang did I love this boy.

Verity threw Rylie a death glare before sitting down next to me. Rylie liked saying her name like the first part was veer then 'Ity' that sound a lot like 'Idy'. It drove Ver crazy.

"So what happened?" Rylie asked looking down at me with those beautiful eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about." I said snuggling closer to him. I didn't want to worry him, or have him go murderous rage after Tor. Trust me Rylie was very protective of me. The last guy that didn't get I wasn't interested almost got kicked from here to Alaska.

At least I don't bleed too much. If my bleeding nose hadn't stopped before Verity intervened Rylie would have known what happened in a heartbeat of school gossip.

Speaking about injuries, the one my mother had given me this morning for not giving her breakfast to her properly needed to be dealt with so I had a back up story. Something I did know is that we were cooking with pots today. I risked a glance at my hand to see what it looked like. Could I say that was from a pot burn? I'd have to make a bit of a scene for someone to believe me. The burn was originally from a cigarette lighter but it looked enough like I had accidentally put my hand on a pot that I could get away with it. But I was going to have to be sneaky. My cooking partners were Verity and Rylie, the two most conscious of what I was doing so I won't like, chop a finger off. Which seems to just about happen a lot in this class.

"Great, I hate using the stove." Rylie muttered as the teacher came in. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "I've got a bad feeling you're going to get hurt." Internally I was screaming in frustration. Rylie went with his gut by nature, if he had a bad feeling he was going to keep a very special eye on me today. _Grrr_ I thought sourly, _Couldn't you just forget about that?_

"Okay everyone let's get started." The teacher barked. When I looked at him I just about screamed, jumping enough it got Rylie's attention. "Did he startle you?" Rylie asked.

"I swear I saw..." I was staring at the teacher that had just a second ago looked like a freakish _wolf man_.

'_When was the last time you took your meds?'_ A little voice said in the back of my head. Reaching into my bag I grabbed my pills, popping two for safe measure in my mouth dry. It had been awhile since I last forgot to take my medication to contain the hallucinations I saw. I shuttered seeing a shadow move in the corner of my vision. It seemed around the size of a kid with a slight bulge on its back but it quickly disappeared when I looked at it. Ugh maybe I had been too stressed lately to see them.

"Are you sure you're okay Alyss?" Rylie asked a little while later when I stopped, putting my hands on the counter I was chopping carrots for our stew on. I kept seeing a small thing that look like a dog popping its head out of the cupboard just in my line of sight.

"I'm seeing things again." I confessed.

I slightly tossed my knife down so it clattered against the counter making the dog thing disappear. I took a deep breath trying to pull myself together. That's when I remembered my burn. I took my chopped carrot to the pot where Verity was stirring and adding other ingredients. Her dark ponytail bounced with her movement, while mine lay motionless against my neck. "Hey I've got the carrots." I said coming up with the wooden cutting board, pretending to run my hand into the edge of the pot as I tipped the carrots in. I did my best to cry out in pain, dropping the cutting board so it fell to the stove. Verity quickly shoved it off, then ran me over to the sink. The burn was still sore from this morning and stung under the cold water. "Rylie take over her. I'll watch the stove." Verity ordered.

"Maybe you should sit out." Rylie said holding my hand under the stream. "No I'm okay. It's just a little burn." I lied. "Little! It's all over the side of your hand." Rylie pointed out. _'Ha ha, way to go Sherlock. You're boyfriend's not stupid.' _

"Shut up." I grumbled almost to both Rylie and the voice.

"What happened!" The teacher barked behind me.

"Eek!" I yelped hunching my shoulders. "She burned herself sir." Rylie said not looking the teacher in the eye. Why had an old guy from the military decided to teach cooking in the first place? Stick to military drill please. "I'll get ice, Miss Calon I would like you to sit out for a bit." The teacher said with his gravelly voice. "Yes sir." I murmured. When the teacher came back with a bag of ice I glumly went to my seat.

_**Rylie's POV**_

Glancing away from the thing I was cutting I checked up on Alyss. She was kind of hunched over, cradling her burned hand with the ice. "Damn this is not the class for her." I muttered turning back to my vegetable realizing it was finished cutting it up. "I don't think that was from just now." Verity said to me quietly when I came over. "What? It has to be. She wouldn't burn herself." I said dumping my veggies, making sure I didn't hit the pot. "But she didn't actually _hit_ the pot." Verity hissed under her breath.

"Why would Al pretend to burn herself? Also where did that other burn come from if it wasn't from now?" I said. Verity shrugged shaking her head. "I don't know but whatever it is she didn't want us to know about it until now. I know her she makes excuses just as much as I do. If she has someone who was there who can say it happened makes what she says more believable." Verity said snatching the salt from the counter. "Here try this." Verity held out a spoon with stew for me.

I glanced back over to Alyss thinking. Where did that burn come from if it wasn't the pot? Whatever it was it was recent. What... or maybe _who_... burned Alyss?

* * *

Well how was that? I'm trying to really work on fixing how I write and something I notice I do a lot is write freaking long sentences. Is there anything else I can work on and could you give suggestions on how I could fix it? That'd be great reviewers, thanks!

Any questions about the characters at all or the story? Feel free to ask and I'll answer the next chapter I upload.

~Akiko^^


End file.
